Complicated
by Allenfay Angelway
Summary: R just to be safe. This is slash, Harry cheats on Hermione with...


I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER, BUT SADLY I DON'T. THIS STORY IS SLASH DON'T READ IF YO DON'T LIKE IT (BOY/BOY)

JUST A SHORT STORY I FELT SOME HOW COMPELLED TO WRITE.

****

**Complicated**

Harry stretched and looked around the room with sudden hatred.  The dorm was empty and quiet, yet he could not feel the silent peacefulness it transmitted.  He felt intoxicated from thoughts, his mind was consumed and he guiltily felt the chains on his heart straining with mixed emotions of lust, and for once not love.  He leaped up from the ground where he had been sitting with a letter in his hand and desperately started pacing the floor feeling trapped, a tiger in a cage, his mind remaining caught in the frenzied moment from the night before as he pleaded with his mind to empty so he could shake away the feelings he was now experiencing which only days ago he had longed for.  Desperate for release he started to scream secretly hoping someone would hear him as his mind blanked from lack of sleep and food and he fell the floor watching in horror as the day before played back to him and he felt almost ghost like as his mind was watching a movie staring someone that looked like him, but it couldn't possible be could it?

*(Flashback)

Harry and Hermione had been dating for two years now, longer really but they didn't really count their first dates, which they had kept secret from Ron.  But now they had been openly together for what was beginning to feel like eternity and even though he swore with all his heart and soul that he loved her Harry couldn't help feeling like he wanted something more.  Just simple human contact maybe, or the turn on of mindless senseless sex or was it the lure of doing something bad which appealed to him the most.  He was not really sure, but either way he had found the answer to that niggling question and empty feeling the night before, and in a way that he would never have imagined, and even though at the time he nodded and answered "yes" to the whispered words, "this is not going to be a regular thing ok?" he had secretly started to wonder if he wanted it to be?

It was Saturday and Hermione was away on some "educational camp" so Harry had spent the day sulking around with not much to do like he normally did when his girlfriend was away.  The prefects (he was one this year) were all going out to some cheap and nasty restaurant for tea and even though he didn't want to go he had nothing better to do.  People had been talking about it for months it was going to be the social event of the year but personally Harry could not imagine anything worse than having to have dinner with a bunch of people with whom he had nothing in common with except for the fact that they were all prefects and to make matters worse (or was it better) Draco would be there.

Harry and Draco had put their childish difference aside and gotten to know each other quite well over the past few years and even though they didn't seem that close Harry considered Draco to be a friend although he doubted that Draco would ever feel the same about him.  Draco was still arrogant and conceded not to mention a total snob at times and the biggest attention seeker anyone would ever meet, but Harry like the other side he saw in Draco, the almost mysterious inner secrets the boy would sometimes share not to mention even Harry could see that he was just plan hot.

Harry prepared for the dinner after about his 4th glass of champagne feeling light headed and giggly.  Even though he had Hermione and knew there was not point trying to impress people who already knew him as ugly he did his best to look nice and stood for a moment to admire his attempt in his mirror.  Not bad he thought to himself, his head was light and he felt happier than he had been in a while, maybe tonight wont be too bad, he thought to himself.

An hour later Harry was growing more intoxicated by the minute as he laughed and joked with the people around him.  Draco sat opposite him looking his usual self in a suit, that boy just loves to dress up Harry thought to himself.  Realising his glass was empty Harry decided to get another and seeing Draco stood at the same time Harry asked the boy to get if for him.  Draco just frowned and said in a minute, being a snob again thought Harry, but to Harry's surprise was back in no time with his drink.  Harry smiled and enjoyed his meal whispering to the person next to him and laughing as he felt himself loose all control of lateral thinking and sensible decision making, but he also felt himself subconsciously drawn to Draco and watched as he so easily charmed those around him in a way that only he could manage.

After the meal only the boring people and Draco seemed to be going out but knowing only an empty unmade bed awaited him Harry dragged along still interested in the possibility of "conversation" with Draco afterwards.  The club was boring and Harry knew by then he had drunken way too much, he wasn't sure if it was the fact he couldn't feel his feet anymore or the fact that he felt himself almost compulsively drawn towards the blond boy who kept mysteriously disappearing and returning again.  He made sure he started talking to Draco and was pleased when he talked back, Harry didn't know what he was doing when as they were leaving he felt his fingers purposely brush against the blonds and was unsure if the reaction he got was one of surprise, anger or happiness, either way that's what lead to Draco and Harry lazing on Harry's couch with another drink each talking whilst Harry couldn't help but noticed and like Draco's hand running so gently up and down his arm.  The boy was full of affection and it surprised Harry that he could be so caring and wondered why he kept it hidden from the world.

Hours ticked on and tiredness mingled with Harry's drunkenness to the point where he knew his vulnerability and the fact he had drunk way too much was going to lead to something he knew he shouldn't do but couldn't control.  Even though he knew the blond was watching him Harry purposely kept his eyes focused on something else hardly seeing anything anyway.  His head swirled when the conversation turned to the obviousness of what they both wanted to, but couldn't ever do.  It wasn't that they were both boys for in the Wizarding world same gender relationships were just as normal and common as any other kind of relationship.  The problem was obviously Hermione and Harry relationship he obviously loved her (he told himself), and he didn't love Draco was it lust was it anything at all he didn't know.  He wasn't sure but all he knew as he lent into the kiss Draco gave him was that it felt right.  Draco almost smiled as he felt Harry's lips beneath his but knew why Harry pulled away to begin rambling on about what they had just done, it wasn't dislike it was the simple nature and complication surrounding the matter, lucky for Draco he knew that he was a charmer and Harry was very drunk both of these to his advantage as the night grew shorter.

Harry looked at the half naked blond boy beneath him.  Draco's eyes gave away everything he refused to say and Harry wounder if the boy was aware of this obvious weakness.  Draco tasted of vanilla and Harry licked his lips savouring the perfectness of it all even though his mind continued to scream at him.  He felt the blond kiss his chest and worked down towards the throbbing pain between his legs and he started to realise he was close to blacking out as Draco's experienced tongue played with him like Hermione never could.  He cursed himself for the way he involuntarily moved as his hips flicked towards Draco showing his pleasure even though he willed them not to, Harry did not believe he deserved pleasure from anyone.  Draco sat up and licked his lips and for the fist time Harry noticed the wet patch on his bed and Draco's chest where he too had obviously found enjoyment in the moment.  Harry tried to breath as he felt the blond sleep beside him.

The morning light just produced one major hangover for Harry as he spent the day sleeping on the floor too tied to find the bed again after seeing Draco out and the afternoon blurred making him sick to his stomach as he found himself sending a message to Draco for the simple reason he was once more craving company and affection.  Harry highly doubted that Draco would respond anyway, as if things weren't already complicated enough, and now he was sober things were looking very different, more to the point he thought, as if Draco would possible want to spend time with him anyway.  Way to complicated he thought to himself again as he laid down on the floor and closed his eyes only to be woken moments later when Hedwig, his owl, started pecking at him, a letter tied to her foot.  Dragging himself up Harry reached for the letter and saw it was from Draco, he wanted to be sick and his stomach contracted painfully as he realised he couldn't be sick as he hadn't eaten all day anyway.  Slowly he opened the letter.

A/N:  Well yes there it is had to write that for a specific reason sorry, I'm not sure if I'll write anymore it depends on what happens…

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED


End file.
